Love is found in the Strangest Places
by JFox101
Summary: Sarutobi Naruto replaces Davics as the owner of the Digieggs of Courage and Friendship and partner of Veemon. Soon, he falls for his partner and his feeling sare very much returned. T for now, full summary inside. VeemonNaruto OneSided Evil KenNaruto
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Naruto replaces Davis as the owner of the Digieggs of Courage and Friendship and partner of Veemon. Can he keep the digiworld a secret while living a double life as a fresh genin and digidestined? Yaoi, Veemon and Veemon digivolutionsxNaruto One sided Evil KenxNaruto**

**Chapter 1: And So it Begins...**

"Run for your lives! Its the evil Digimon Emperor!" Someone shouted as several digimon ran through the forest with black rings chasing them eventually snapping around their necks enslaving them to the self proclaimed Digimon Emperor.

In his dark colored clothing and glasses the Digimon Emperor chuckled and smirked as he enslaved the entire forest...

**Naruto's world...**

Sarutobi Naruto walked away from training ground seven after his "Real" Genin exam. It was dark because his "Sensei" and "Teammates" conveniently "Forgot" him and left him tied to the training post. The villagers STILL saw him as the Kyuubi no matter what his grandpa or dad did. His mother, the Yondame Hokage, sealed the nine tailed demon foc into him mere minutes after he gave birth to him. That's right, HE. His mother had a genetic defect known as a Kekkai Genkai that allowed him to have a fully functioning womb and ovaries. Naruto had this as well. You don't know how many times he's thanked his dad or grandpa for saving him from near rapes in the village. His grandfather, Sarutobi Hiruzen, was the Sandaime Hokage. And even though he wrote a law to protect Naruto from beatings and such, they still happened.

Suddenly, a comet started falling down from the sky. Naruto looked on in awe as it came closer and closer to him. Eventually a strange object hurled into his outstretched hand. It was blue and had a strange upside down egg shape with a screen in the middle. He looked left and right to make sure no one was watching and pocketed the strange device before running home to the Sarutobi Compound.

**Other Real World...**

T.K. Had been feeling weird all morning. First, his digivice had changed into a yellow upside down egg shape. So had Kari's. He had the strange feeling they'd be seeing their digimon friends again soon.

**Naruto's World...**

"Naruto?" Asuma Sarutobi, Naruto's dad asked as the young genin entered their house in the compound . "Why are you so late?"

"My stupid sensei and teammates "Forgot": I was tied to the training post." Naruto said disdainfully as he sat on the couch in the sitting room.

"There's fried rice in the microwave." Asuma said as he got up stretching. "Night son."

"Night dad." Naruto said with a yawn as he too got up. He microwaved the rice carefully cause if you don't do it just the right way it doesn't eat well. He ate and went to bed, not knowing of the adventure ahead of him in the Digiworld.

**To Be Continued...**

**I wanna run an idea by you guys. Evil Ken wants Naruto in this. Instead of Agumon getting the Dark Spiral, its Naruto who gets it. Thereby enslaving him to Ken and his wicked desires. I'm sure I'm not the only one whose thought about what would happen if a Dark Ring or Spiral where put on a human right? **

**I'll warn those who don't want to read lemons when a VeemonNaruto scene is coming up. **

**Unbeta'd, but my beta is my Master! Carnifex264! *Huggles Master***

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings include VeemonNaruto YAOI INCLUDING Veemon's Digivolutions (Flamedramon, Raidramon, Exveemon) And ONE SIDED Evil KenNaruto**

**Chapter Two: Waking Veemon**

The TV in Naruto's room turned on by itself waking Naruto with its static noise.

"That's odd." Naruto muttered rubbing his eyes sleepily. He yawned and got up to turn off the Tv. While he was getting dressed the Tv turned on again.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked as he grabbed his pack of ration bars and pood pills and put it in his jumpsuit pocket (Its blue not orange) The blue device he found yesterday glowed on the screen as he picked it up. The TV started glowing as well sucking Naruot into the white light...

"WHAT THE HELLLLLL!" Naruto shouted disappearing from the Real World..**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: TVs in Naruto's world are like the newest Tvs in RL. SO their like computers)**

When he woke he was in a forest. Trees swaying but there was no wind, at least no wind that Naruto felt.

"What the hell? My clothes!" He shouted. He was now wearing black fingerless gloves, a fishnet sleeve black shirt with a fluffy collar, and black sandal shoes wth black jeans. He meeped as he heard growling behind him. He turned to see a great grey/black beast

"LOOK OUT THE MONOCHROMON ARE STAMPEDING!" He heard someone shout in the forest/

"Monochromon?" Naruto turned to ask the voice but froze and turned slowly to the snorting heard of beasts. "Uh oh..."

Meanwhile, TK and Kari had been reunited with their partners, Patamon and Gatomon.

"What's that sound?" Kari asked causing Gatomon to perk her ears. "Monochromon stampede!" She shouted.

"Out of the way!" They heard a kid running say before he ran past them kicking up dust along with a herd of twenty Monochromon after him.

"Was that a human kid?" T.K. Asked Kari.

"I think so." She said. "We have to help him!"

"Let's go then!" Gatomon said as the group of four ran after the heard.

Naruto was on the edge of a cliff, the sea crashing on rocks below. This is it. He thought. Grandpa, daddy, I'm sorry... He braced himself for being run off the cliff by the stampeding beasts.

"BOOM BUBBLE!" A voice shouted before Naruto saw a multitude of large bubbles bursting loudly as soon as they reached the herd of Monochromon.

"Lightning Claw!" A female voice shouted and Naruto saw a cat like creature strike one of the "Monochromon."

The herd soon lost interest in him and left him alone wandering back into the forest. Naruto dropped to his knees and hands panting in shock.

"Are you ok kid?" An older boy asked as he and a girl the same age walked up to Naruto helping him up.

"M fine." Naruto said. "Thank you so much, I thought they'd run me off the cliff." He said as the girl hugged him. (He's about four 3 years younger than them)

"Now please, tell me one thing...Where the heck am I?"

After an explanation...

"Let me get this straight...Those things that where chasing me are called Monochromon, and the creatures that live in this world are called Digimon?"

"Yep." Kari said.

"And you guys are part of a team that saved this world once called the Digidestined and Gatomon and Patamon are your partners?"

"That's right." Gatomon said.

"And I was sucked into this world by this thing here." He held up his device. "Called a Divivice?"

"You got it." T.K. Said.

"And there's an evil overlord called the Digimon Emperor who enslaves Digimon with control collars called Dark Rings who plots to rule the Digiworld?"

"Thats about it." Patamon said nodding.

"This is all either a dream, a hoax, or a very good illusion." Naruto said nodding.

"That's what we thought when we first came here." T.K. Said.

"T.K.! Kari!" Agumon's voice called from outside the cave they where in. "Where are you guys?"

"don't worry Naruto." Kari said seeing Naruto's nervous expression, "Agumon's a friend."

"O-ok." Naruto said nervousl as he followed the older teens out of the cave.

**Past...**

"**But why do I have to go now?" A blue digimon asked Azulongmon. "Why can't I stay like them?" He asked motioning ot Armadillomon and Hawkmon. **

"**Because Veemon." The Deity said in his deep voice. "Your a special case, your soul mate will awaken you when the time comes." **

"**My soul mate?" Veemon asked. "Is a human?" **

"**Yes young one." Azulongmon said. "He'll need your help to discover friendship, loyalty and love." The dragon like digimon said sadly. **

"**Ok." veemon said in understanding waiting to be sealed into the Digiegg of Courage. **

**Present Day... **

"It has the Crest of Courage on it." Tai said as the high schooler walked up to the digi egg and tried to lift it.

"It weighs a ton!" He said.

"hmm." Izzy thought looking to Naruto and the egg. "Naruto, why don't you try?"

"Why me?" Naruto asked the older teen interestedly.

"Just try to lift it."

Naruto looked at him skeptically as he walked up to the Digi egg. He lifted it right up.

"Wow." Naruto said. "Either Tai's a little wuss or I'm Hercules." Naruto said making T.K. And Kari snicker and Tai grumble.

Suddenly a bright flash enveloped them all and something appeared where the digiegg once sat...

This is it! Veemon thought. I'm gonna finally meet my soul mate!

When the light disappeared a little blue dragon like digimon sat on the dais. "Woohoo I'm free!" He said hopping around the cave.

**To Be Continued...**

**And so Veemon's been released. Don't worry, i'll have a small VeeNaru lime soon ;)**

**Unbeta'd**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox **


	3. Chapter 3: Naruto, Captured

Chapter 3: A Few Months Later

Naruto and his new found friends met in the digital world every couple of days. They where becoming quite a team. Yolei and Cody, holders of the Digieggs of Love and Knowledge, and when they retrieved their second Digi Eggs, Naruto's second was Friendship, Yolei's Sincerity, and Cody's Reliability, along with their partners, Hawkmon and Armadillomon, where like his second squad. Seeing as his real Genin Team wasn't working out well. With Kakashi ignoring him almost completely and giving Sasuke most of his attention and even giving Sakura some Genjutsu to work on. All he told Naruto to do was work on his chakra control. Demiveemon normally came to practices with him in his backpack and watched from what little visual space he had from his backpack which Naruto left open a little for his best friend to peek through. He inwardly seethed in anger when the pink haired howler monkey screamed at his human and hit him even though he was the Hokage's eldest son's child. Making him the heir of the Sarutobi clan. So he mostly got his training at home.

"Naruto why do you put up with them?" Demiveemon asked his human from on top of his head as he sharpened kunai and shuriken in his room.

"Because grandpa cant show favoritism. And if he moves me cause I don't like my squad, that makes him look incompetent." Naruto explained to his blue friend. "Night pop!" He called down to the living room and he closed his door. After making a Shadow Clone having it tuck itself in, he turned on his TV and quietly said "Digi Port Open!"

Soon he and Veemon where back in the Digiworld. He met the others in a field near a Yokomon Village where Sora's partner Biyomon was the guardian. Apparently, the Digimon Emperor had been looking to control one of the Digidestined's partners and so they all where sticking close together.

"But won't that make you easier to find?" Naruto asked to the group of 7 digimon who looked at Naruto funny. "I mean, if the Digimon Emperor is looking to nab one of you guys, wouldn't it be easier for him to find you all grouped together than if you split up and hid?"

"Naruto, you think worry too much." Yolei said eagerly as several young Yokomon crowded around her playfully.

"Its my job to think like that." Naruto pointed out. WHOOOSH! SNAP! Naruto fell to the ground.

"Naruto! Are you alright?" Kari asked in panic as she and the others crowded around him.

"Well! Isn't this an interesting turn of events! I was aiming for Agumon but I'm curious as to the result of a human being controlled with a Dark Ring!" The Digimon Emperor said as he walked out of the forest and the Yokomon fled into the village. "Naruto, awaken!" He ordered and Naruto stood. When his eyes opened, they where blood red. A Dark Ring was around his neck.

"No way!" Tai shouted in disbelief.

"Impossible!" T.K. Shouted.

"I KNEW IT!" The Emperor shouted in excitement. "The same results! Naruto! Destroy them!" But suddenly, the Dark Ring crackled with energy and cracked itself off. Naruto fell again and got up. But sxomething was different about him. He seemed far more angry than he usually would get.

"**YOU DARE TRY TO CONTROL MY CONTAINER?" **A demonic sounding voice snarled at the Digimon Emperor. **"You ARROGANT little CHILD! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO CONTROL THE JINCHURIKI OF ME! THE GREAT KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!" **

The Nine Tailed Fox? The Digimon Emperor thought in confusion. I know this brat doesn't live in the world I come from, perhaps entities can be contained in human hosts in his world? Either way, I WILL have his power! "I don't care WHO you are demon!" The Emperor stated. "I WILL control your power and use it to destroy this world!" He snapped his whip three times and 3 Dark Rings snapped onto Naruto's body. One on his neck again, and two on his wrists. The real Naruto cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Some type of flying Digimon came down and grabbed onto Naruto's clothes with its mouth and put him onto the Emperor's aircraft right next to the Digimon Emperor.

"Naruto! No! NARUTO!" Kari shouted running after the aircraft as it carried their friend and Veemon's human partner away. "Tai, T.K, somebody do something!" But soon the aircraft was out of sight. And Naruto was with it.

"This is BAD. VERY BAD." Yolei said obviously later in their world as they held a conference in Izzy's room.

"That's not the worst part." DemiVeemon said.

"What's worse than Naruto being controlled by the Emperor?" T.K. Asked as Naruto had told them all earlier about being the container for a demon.

"How about Naruto being declared AWOL by his village?" DemiVeemon asked. "If a ninja in his village doesn't report for duty in 24 hours when summoned he's declared a Missing-Nin." DemiVeemon explained.

"I thought his grandfather was the Village leader though?" Cody pointed out.

"That may hold it off for a day or two, but we're on a tight schedule here!" DemiVeemon said in a panicky tone.

"Is there someway we can explain the situation to his grandfather?" T.K. Asked.

"I don't know, We aren't really from his world. But it may be possible. I recovered his digivice from when he dropped it the first time when the first Dark Ring attached it to himself. I have a theory that if someone might be able to go to his world using his Digivice." Izzy explained. "We just have to figure out who." At that moment the Digi Port opened itself automatically and dragged all of them into it. And when they arrived at their destination...

"We're in Naruto's room!" DemiVeemon said excitedly. Bouncing on a futon in the floor.

"Izzy, what the hell just happened?" Matt asked as he looked around. Seeing a Poster of his Village symbol on the floor and several scrolls on his dresser.

T.K.'s D-Terminal Beeped. He opened it and a message from Gennai was there.

I know about young Naruto's predicament. The Four Digimon Sovereign have allowed you passage into Naruto's world to explain the situation to his grandfather. You may find him at the tallest building in the Village. The Hokage's Tower.

Gennai

"Well." Tai said. "Let's go."

In The Emperor's Base Experiment Room...

"**HOW DARE YOU YOU PATHETIC MORTAL?" **Naruto's inner demon shouted as he punched a wall only to get shocked. **"RELEASE MY CONATINER AT ONCE!" **

The Emperor snapped his finger and two spouts released sleeping gass into the room and Naruto's body fell asleep on the floor. "Not even 4 Dark Rings is enough to control that creature inside the brat's body." He said angrily. "Wormmon! Take the brat back to his cell!" He ordered the worm like digimon.

"Yes Master." Wormmon said timidly as his partner walked angrily away to his lab. Wormmon then used his String Spitter attack to wrap unbreakable silk onto Naruto's ankles and dragged him into the dark hallway...

"Why can't I get that kid out of my mind?" The Emperor asked angrily. "His cerulean eyes haunt my dreams at night! What is it about him that..." .Then an idea struck. "Of course, its so obvious. When I finally rule both the Real World and the Digital World I'll simply make him my concubine." He sneered at the thought of the bearer of Courage and Friendship wrtithing under him in his bed at night. And sometimes during the day, on his throne. "But for now, how do I control that pesky demon inside him and make him all compliant?" He thought as he sat at one of his many computer modules.

**To Be Continued...**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


End file.
